Determination
by HannahLupin
Summary: Draco is determined to unlock the secret he has been hiding for too long. One-shot slashfic.


Summary: Draco is determined to unlock the secret he has been hiding for too long. One-shot slashfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either of them. Let's all have a pity party. 1, 2, 3, aaaw. OK, now read.  
  
A/N [and then we'll get on with the story. Promise.]: My first attempt at slash but hopefully not my last.  
I know it's not great so constructive criticism [but not flames] is appreciated. Plus if you liked it all I  
want you to review too! I love writing H/D but I need help to do better. Thanx, now on with the slash!  
  
Oh and /the slashes indicate italics./  
  
Draco Malfoy prepared himself for what he was about to do. He still couldn't believe the chance he  
was about to take. He disregarded all the dangerous things he had done with or because of his father.  
Technically this was a step in the opposite direction. He tried to forget the potential consequences of his  
current situation and headed toward the quidditch field.  
  
He stood on the edge of the pitch for a few minutes, observing the figure above him flying. He would  
love to be up there right now, flying alongside of that person. Maybe even on the same broom as them.  
Draco entertained that thought for a moment until he realized he had been spotted. His stomach  
dropped to his ankles and he braced himself. It was now or never.  
  
"What are you doing here, /Malfoy/?" the voice above him said with hatred.  
  
For a moment Draco thought he'd lost his ability to speak. But only for a moment. "Get down here,  
Potter. I need to talk to you."  
  
To Draco's surprise, Harry consented. As he opened his mouth to speak, Harry cut him off. "I know  
why you're out here."  
  
/He's just not gonna make this easy, is he?/  
  
"You wanted to interrupt my Quidditch training or get some information for your house's team. Well  
sorry to /break/ it to you, Malfoy," his voice didn't sound apologetic. "but I'm only out here for a  
break. You won't get any inside information by spying on me or drilling me."  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, really, Potter. I just–"  
  
"Right. You just came out here to have a pleasant little chat with me, did you? /Please/. How thick do  
you think I am?" He began to move his Firebolt as if to mount it again and fly off.  
  
Draco anticipated this move and grabbed the broom away from him. Mustering the most commanding  
voice he could while still sounding fairly friendly, he said, "I /need/ to talk to you."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed intensely. He moved to grab his Firebolt back so fast that Draco had no time to  
anchor himself. He stumbled forward with his hand still on the broomstick inches from Harry's hand.  
This loss of balance caused him to be so close to Harry that their noses were touching. Draco was  
suddenly completely aware of the sensation of feeling Harry's breath on his face and the fact that he  
personally was breathing a bit more heavily than he would have liked.  
  
Draco was lost in confusion and mild delight when Harry did not step back. His gaze was shamelessly  
fixed on Harry's soft-looking light-colored lips. Finally he averted his eyes and looked up into Harry's  
eyes. Wonderful, bright green eyes that shone back at him, mostly filled with confusion, instead of with  
the horror that Draco had expected to see. Draco did not dare look deeper for fear of revealing an  
abundance of his own emotions.  
  
All the pre-rehearsed things Draco had wanted to say were lost to him now. All he knew was Harry.  
Harry Potter, who was standing right in front of him. He groped for words to say, but could not find  
any. He wanted more than anything to keep Harry right here. To tell him exactly what he had come  
outside to tell, and maybe get a positive response. Apparently that was too much to ask.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and waited for Harry to finally step away from him. When he felt the coldness of  
Harry breathing in to speak, his eyes opened again.  
  
"Malfoy..." the voice said gently, still lined in confusion. "I..." he sighed in frustration. "Nevermind.  
What was it you needed to talk about?"  
  
Draco felt a new sensation in his stomach. He felt he could be sick. He had been so prepared ten  
minutes ago, and now he could not think of a single thing to say to portray his sentiments. Plus he could  
not help but be distracted by the anticipation shining in Harry's eyes. He did not want to replace it with  
disappointment. And why did they have to be so green? He hung his head in exasperation and felt his  
fine hair brush Harry's face.  
  
He nearly leapt a mile when he felt the burning sensation of Harry's right hand over his left. He turned  
his head to survey the broomstick still in his hand, and tried hard to wake himself up from this ridiculous  
dream. Harry Potter was not /really/ comforting him, was he?  
  
"Alright, Potter." He took a deep breath and felt the words come back to him in pieces. Harry lifted his  
free hand and Draco closed his eyes as if to communicate that Harry should not touch his face if he  
wanted Draco to continue. He must have gotten the message across, because he felt no further contact  
from Harry. "I just need to tell you that I..." he laughed dryly. It was so simple, why could he not say it  
before? "I l–"  
  
He was cut off as Harry's lips enveloped his own. Draco's eyes snapped open and he saw that Harry's  
left hand had not moved up to touch him, but instead to take off the glasses that would be in his way if  
still in their normal place. After closing his eyes once more, he deepened the kiss for a few moments  
before Harry pulled back slightly. He stared hard into Draco's eyes to further communicated his  
meaning as he whispered, "I know what you were going to say." His eyes revealed everything. Draco  
could easily perceive the one emotion that had overcome him in the last year.  
  
Tenderness. Admiration. Love.  
  
Now Draco silenced him with a kiss. He smiled against Harry's lips and whispered, "And I know what  
your response was going to be."  
  
The Firebolt dropped to the ground, forgotten as the two young men intertwined their hands together.  
  
As they enveloped each other in their own passions for one another, Draco thought vaguely, /my  
father's going to kill me. Well,/ he thought bitterly, /at least this won't change anything./  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N II: Alright, now that you've gotten your opinion of it, please review! It's what keeps me going! 


End file.
